Only Fate
by Dreamer fishin for stars
Summary: Both POVs. Plans change. Gabriella comes back. Can she and Troy salvage what they had? Only Fate can help them now. Can Troy help Fate along the way, though? Sequel to Only us, Only me, Only you.
1. Troy's little secret

**Note:** Well, here is the third story! This is probably going to be the shortest chapter. But enjoy! Oh I don't own anything! But I _do_ own

Crystal.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy laid on his bed and sighed. Today was his free day. He could only think of Gabriella. He closed his eyes and had a flash back, but

not of Gabriella. They were flash backs of Crystal. He got up and walked to his dresser, sat down, and begun to write.

_I guess you could say its just a little crush, something to get over Gabriella, but I think I __really like Crystal. I don't know, like I _

_said, probably something to just get over __Gabriella. It's already been another week since I heard from her last. I don't know, I _

_just __don't feel…._connected_ to Gabriella anymore, get it? Maybe its just because she isn't __here, I don't know. I don't know a lot _

_of things lately. I'm failing my English class. Can __you believe it? I'm failing my own language. I'm also falling asleep in Biology. _

_I just __can't wait till school is done and over with!_

He slammed it shut and leaned back in his chair.

His cell phone rang.

"Hello?" He said into the phone.

"Hey Troy…" A soft sweet voice said.

Crystal.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** I know, a cliffy! Well please review! I'll update later!


	2. Surprise

**Note:** Okay, this chapter is a bit longer…I hope. I don't know anything in here except Crystal and Eric. Enjoy! Oh, as a forewarning,

this chapter….takes a twist. By the way, I'm sorry that it took so long to get this up! Fan Fiction was being a butt with me!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy smiled, "Hey Crystal, what's up?"

Crystal sighed, "I don't know…." she was upset with something.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked, laying back onto his bed.

"Have you ever liked somebody so much, but wasn't sure how they felt?" She asked shyly.

Troy smiled, "Yeah, I guess you could say I feel that way now….."

"With Gabriella, huh? I know how much you care for her." Crystal smiled.

Troy went into a daydream.

It was him and Gabriella running in the park. He was chasing her for some stupid comment she made.

She was giggling.

"Troy? Troy you still there?" Crystal asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry." Troy said, "So, who is it you like?"

"Promise not to freak or tell anyone?" Crystal's voice shrank.

"Promise." He smiled.

"Eric…" Crystal sighed.

Troy blinked, "Eric? Like….basketball dude Eric? My buddy Eric?"

"Yeah….the only Eric I know…" Crystal giggled. He took it better than she thought.

"Wow…..didn't expect that one…." Troy blinked.

Gabriella grew closer to Troy's house. She knocked on the front door.

Chad answered and stood there, mouth a gape, "Gabriella?" He blinked.

"Yup, where is Troy?" She smiled.

"In his room.." Chad watched her walk by stood in front of Troy's door.

She took out her phone and dialed his number.

Troy heard the incoming call, and didn't both looking at who it was, "Crystal, I got to go now, see ya, bye." he hung up and switched

calls, "Hello?" he asked.

"Open your door…" Gabriella said.

"Alright?" Troy said and walked over and opened the door.

"Surprise!" Gabriella giggled and hung up.

Troy just dropped his cell phone, mouth a gape.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Well! Told ya it was a twist! I hope you guys liked it! I'll update later!


	3. Idiot

**Note:** Well, here is the next chapter, I'm sure you are all curious to know what happens! I don't own anything in this chapter, sorry!

Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella stood there feeling awkward, "Um…..Troy……?" She asked.

Troy blinked, "G-Gabriella! Your supposed to be…." He felt dumb saying that.

"Yeah….My mom convinced her work to move us back…" Gabriella looked down. Of course he would be shocked to see her. After

all it has been a little over 5 months.

"That's……um…." Troy blinked again.

Gabriella looked down, "Sorry for trying to surprise you!" she cried and ran off.

Chad watched Gabriella run off, so he walked to Troy, "What the hell did you do to her!" he screamed.

"Nothing…..absolutely nothing.." Troy sighed.

Chad smacked him across the head, "Idiot!" he hissed.

"OW!" Troy rubbed his head, "your right…" He said and ran after Gabriella.

Gabriella was walking to her mom's place. Since they had just gotten back she hadn't had a chance to move back in with Taylor.

"Gabby! Gabby!" Troy called after her.

She walked faster.

Troy grabbed her arm and pulls her to him, "Look…I'm sorry…it's just….wow….I thought it was another dream…." he whispered.

Gabriella looked up at him, "What?"

"I've had so many dreams of you coming back, that when you did, it felt like a dream more than reality.." he huffed.

Gabriella smiled up at him, "It's okay…. I forgive you….maybe…"

"Maybe?" Troy pouted.

"Don't pout, it doesn't work!" She cried and looked away.

"Yes it does…" he whispered and leaned down to her ear.

She shivered.

He gently kissed her neck.

She moaned a bit, "T-Troy…if you haven't-" she gasped.

Troy was nibbling on her neck.

"I-If you haven't noticed…..we are in the middle of a sidewalk……" She moaned.

Troy pulled away, "Sorry…" He said.

"It's alright, but I do have to go." she giggled.

He smiled and nodded and kissed her for a while.

She smiled and walked off.

They both went home, went to their beds and fell into a deep sleep. Neither of them knew what was to come, but whatever it was, they

were ready to face it. Together.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Alright! I know I left a slight cliffy, but hey, that's how I write! Well, please review! Thanks! I'll update later!


	4. Problems begin

**Note:** Well! I am updating, but don't I usually? Well…..I have ideas in my head, but its just putting it all together that's keeping me right

now. I don't own anything except Crystal and Eric. Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella woke up early on Monday morning. She had forced Troy to keep her coming back a secret.

Troy threatened something bad would happen to Chad if he said a word.

She grinned to herself and walked to the bathroom to get dressed. She walked out and realized her mom wasn't home. _She just must _

_have went to work early…_ She thought.

She was wrong. Big time.

She shrugged and walked off to school. She saw everybody there.

Troy, Ryan, Heather, Sharpay, Zeke, Chad, Taylor, Kelsey, and Jason. But who was that other girl near Troy?

She shrugged and walked up, acting as if she never left.

"Hey Gabriella.." Taylor yawned but stopped and looked at her.

"Hiya!" Gabriella said cheerful.

"But…..but……but….." Jason stuttered.

Kelsey hit him.

"OW!" he said as he rubbed his arm.

"My mom convinced her work to move us back here…" Gabriella explained.

Sharpay smiled, "Great to have you back." she nodded.

"Thanks…" Gabriella said.

"Oh…..this is Crystal…" Troy finally spoke.

"You must be Gabriella." Crystal smiled.

Eric ran up, "Yo, dude!" he said to Troy but stopped when saw Gabriella, "And who is

this?" he said and grabbed Gabriella's hand and gently kissed it.

Gabriella giggled, "Gabriella, and you?"

"Eric." he replied.

Troy frowned at this.

Crystal did, too.

Gabriella got caught up with everybody's lives and went off with Troy to their first period.

Troy held her close, not wanting anybody to get her.

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, "I love you, Troy…" she whispered.

"I love you, too, Gabriella…" he whispered back and kissed the top of her head.

Everyone thought that nothing could come between them, but…well lets just say the problems begin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** I know I know! Cliffy! I love you guys soooo much that I left you with this! HA! I'll update later.


	5. Gabriella and Eric sittin in a tree

**Note:** Well, here is the next chapter. This takes a _surprising_ twist, just as a forewarning! Well….Enjoy! I don't own anything in here

except Eric and Crystal!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella groaned and turned over. She looked at the clock. _Who calls you at 10 in the __morning? _She thought to herself. She looked at

the caller ID and didn't recognize the number. "Hello?" She answered groggily.

"Hey!" A very familiar voice said.

"Who is this?" Gabriella mumbled.

"Eric.." he replied.

"Eric? Oh…..OH! Right! What's up?" She sat up.

"Nothing…I was actually wondering if you could come over and help me with my geometry homework…" He asked embarrassed.

"Yeah sure, I'll be there in a few…" She hung up after getting his address. She got up and got dressed. "Taylor!" She called as she

walked to the front door.

No Answer.

She shrugged and walked off. She soon got to his house and got settled in. "So what do you need help with?" she asked looking at his

book.

Eric sighed, "All of it." He laughed, "By the way I invited Troy to come over later."

"Oh…Okay, great!" She seemed to get a bit cheery after he said that.

He frowned.

She looked at him, "You okay?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah…fine…" He looked at her.

She was looking at him.

He gently leaned in and kissed her.

Gabriella didn't move, she _couldn't_ move.

Troy walked in and blinked. He just stood there, mouth a gape.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** I seem to end _a lot _of my chapters like that, huh? Oh well! Review and let me know what you guys thought! I'll update later!


	6. Tears

**Note:** Well! Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! I only own Eric and Crystal sadly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"G-Gabriella? E-Eric?" Troy finally spoke.

Eric didn't bother pulling away.

Gabriella put a hand on his chest and pulled away and saw Troy.

Troy closed his eyes. _How could she?_ He thought to himself.

"T-Troy this isn't what it looks like…" Gabriella spoke.

"Really now? So you two weren't kissing?" Troy opened his eyes and looked at her.

"He-" She was cut off by Troy walking off, "Troy!" she called. She looked at Eric.

Eric was kind of smiling.

"Jerk." She muttered and slapped him.

Eric's eyes widened.

Gabriella ran after Troy but couldn't find him. She ran home crying and slammed the front door.

Chad and Taylor leapt apart from a very heated make-out session.

"What's wrong?" Taylor exclaimed.

Gabriella collapsed to the ground.

Chad and Taylor rushed to her side and helped her to the couch.

"Gabs?" Chad whispered.

Gabriella explained what had happened through her tears, "A-And now I c-ca-can't find him!" She sobbed.

"Oh Gabby…" Taylor hugged her.

Chad sighed.

"I-I Love him so much……I wouldn't e-ever think of d-doing something like th-that!" Gabriella sobbed again, "H-He kissed me!" She

screamed.

Chad looked down. He hated seeing anybody like this.

Taylor sighed and gently pulled away.

"I'd never do this to him! Never! I love him too much!" Gabriella sobbed again.

"I-I know…" Troy said shyly as he walked in.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Dun! Dun! DUN! Ohhhhh! I wonder what happens next! Well I know, but you don't! Well, let me know what you guys thought!

I'll update later!


	7. Can't forgive just yet

**Note:** Well! Now the moment you've been waiting for! Will Troy forgive her? Read and find out! I own nothing in this chapter….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella looked over and saw Troy, "T-Troy…" She whispered.

"We need to talk…" Troy looked down.

_Oh no….oh god no……….no….. _Gabriella thought to herself. Slowly she nodded and stood up. She had managed to stop crying.

He walked off.

She followed.

They walked to the park.

Troy had thought of this for a while. _If I can get Taylor to go with it….this will all work__out…_ Troy thought.

Gabriella sat on a bench and was looking down, "Troy…I'm sorry…..he kissed me, I didn't kiss him.." Her voice trailed off.

"I know…It's just walking in on something like…..it hurts…..bad…." Troy sighed and looked off into the distance.

"I-I know…" Gabriella said.

"But…..I honestly don't think I can trust you again………not for a while at least…." Troy looked down refusing to look at Gabriella.

"What! Why not Troy! I told you I didn't kiss him, I didn't do anything!" Gabriella

exclaimed and looked at him.

"Exactly, you didn't do _anything_, you just sat there and let him kiss you Gabby…" Troy pointed out.

Gabriella sat there and thought of that. She didn't answer because she knew it was the truth.

"I'm sorry Gabby…" Troy whispered, stood up, and walked off.

"Me too…" Gabriella mumbled and sat there for a few hours until going home and falling asleep on her bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** I know what Troy's plan is! I know what it is! I'm not telling you….yet! Trust me this **_is_ **a Troy/gabriella story! You'll just have to

wait till I update!


	8. A wish on a star, or Fate?

**Note:** YAY! I'm updating! Go me! Alright…..I don't own anything in here except Eric, enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella stirred and woke up. She looked at the clock. _6:00.…_ She thought to herself. She dragged herself over to the window and

flopped down and was looking at the stars.

_They are so beautiful…_She thought to herself.

_Not as beautiful as the girl I'm looking at_ She imagined Troy saying.

She sighed and closed her eyes. She slowly opened them and scanned the sky.

Then it fell.

She saw it. It was a shooting star. She quickly thought of a wish and closed her eyes. _I__wish….that me and Troy can work this _

_out….._She thought and slowly opened her eyes.

The star slowly fell.

What she didn't know is that Troy saw that very same star and made a wish similar.

_I wish….that Gabriella will forgive me…._ Troy thought and sighed.

They didn't know if their wishes would come true, but the moment they made them, they felt…_different_.

------  
Fate  
------

Now I know what your thinking. What am I doing listening to wishes and trying to make them come true? Usually I don't. Not usually

anyways. The first wish they made, the one a long long time ago, you know the one, about how they wished I came and brought them

back? That one I couldn't resist doing. Now it's my duty to stick to these people's wishes. I made one come true, and now I have to

make this one come true.

-----  
Troy/Gabriella  
-----

They both laid on their beds and close their eyes. They couldn't put their finger on it, but something really was different.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Well wasn't that good? That was my first time I actually switched POV's but I thought it fit. I'll update soon!


	9. Want to be Free, Wanting to Forget

**Note:** Okay! I'm updating! This chapter, if I dare say, is really…interesting. I only own Heather in here! Enjoy! On with the story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella woke up the next morning and sighed. _2 months…_ She thought.

The truth was, it had been 2 months since Troy had broken up with her.

She looked over at the picture of him that was by her bedside. She still cared for him. She still loved him. She sighed and closed her eyes

but opened them when Taylor came in.

"Gabriella?" Taylor asked quietly and sat down next to her.

"Yeah?" Gabriella asked as she sat up.

Taylor hesitated at first, "Do you want to go to dinner with me tonight?" She finally asked after a slight awkward silence.

"Who is going?" Gabriella asked.

"Everyone….except Troy." Taylor lied. She prayed and prayed that Gabriella couldn't hear the little lie.

Truth was that Troy _was_ going, but it was more of a surprise.

"There is this nice little restaurant with a karaoke booth." Taylor smiled.

Gabriella kind of smiled. "Its been months since I've sang anything…..I'll go as long Troy isn't there." She smiled more.

Taylor smiled even more, "Great! We got to go shopping, we're leaving in 15!" She exclaimed and ran out.

Gabriella smiled and dragged herself out of bed. _Today…isn't going to be so bad after __all._ She thought to herself.

Troy groaned as Chad banged on the door, "TROY!" He screamed.

"What?" Troy groaned and sat up.

"Good! Your awake!" Chad said and flopped down next to him.

Jason came in a little while later.

"Why can't you just wake me up _normally?_" Troy asked, irritated.

Jason laughed, "Want to go to dinner tonight?"

Troy blinked. _This has got to be the most awkward question a guy can ask another__guy….especially in the morning……_He

thought to himself.

"So? Do you?" Chad asked.

"Who else is going?" Troy asked. He prayed that it wasn't just him, Chad, and Jason.

"Everyone." Jason said.

"Even Gabriella?" Troy asked.

"Not sure, Taylor was going to talk to her and lie about you coming-" Chad was saying until his cell phone interrupted his sentence,

"Hang on!" He said and answered, "Hello?" he paused, "Uh-huh…" Chad said. He screwed up his face in concentration.

Truth was that Chad couldn't concentrate on much, unless it was making out with Taylor.

"Uh-huh…" He said again, "Alright! Great! See you guys then!" Chad said, but was quick to pull the cell phone away.

Taylor absolutely hated when Chad said anything with "guys" in it.

"Sorry! I'll see you _girls_ later!" Chad had emphasized the "girls"

Troy laughed with Jason.

"Yeah, Gabriella is coming." Chad nodded.

"Great! Time to put my plan in action!" Troy jumped up, "I just hope Gabriella doesn't kill me….." Troy sighed.

100 stores later Taylor and Gabriella flopped down at the food court.

"So tell me what's wrong…" Taylor said.

"Nothing." Gabriella said simply.

"Liar." Taylor said.

"Am not!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Are to!" Taylor said.

"Am not!" Gabriella screamed.

"Are to! And you know it! That's why your denying it!" Taylor said.

Gabriella opened her mouth to protest, but closed it instead, "Your right…" She looked down.

"So what is it? You know how bad it is to keep things bottled up.." Taylor said.

"Truth is…I just want to be free." Gabriella said softly.

Taylor looked at her.

"For one moment I just want to forget all of my problems and be happy. I want to forget that me and Troy are over forever, I want to

forget that I have to go to college, I want to forget that my mom used to smoke and has a lung problem, I want to forget that one day I

just might up and move again, I want to forget that I still love Troy….." Gabriella's voice trailed off.

"Wow…..that's…..wow…" Taylor was at a loss of words.

"I mean I see everyone so happy. Ryan and Heather are happy, Jason and Kelsey, you and Chad are happily engaged, Sharpay and

Zeke are even happy!" Gabriella paused before going on, "It hurts knowing that me and Troy will never be happy again…." Gabriella

looked down.

Taylor felt absolutely _horrible_ for lying to her best friend like this, but it just _had _to be done.

A few hours later they went home and changed and waited for the guys to pick them up.

All the guys and girls came over. Everybody except Troy. What Gabriella didn't know,was that this night was going to change her life,

forever.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Okay! I know this entire chapter is more or a less a cliff hanger! I'll update later, I hope you guys enjoyed it!


	10. Troy's little plan

**Note:** Alright, now you guys get to find out Troy's little plan! Well…I don't own anyone here except Heather…Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gang sat down at the table. Everyone except Troy.

Troy was behind the curtain of the karaoke stage. He was pacing back and forth.

"This next song?" The guy asked.

Troy shook his head, "I can't do this…." He sighed.

"Song after this one then, no exceptions." The guy said and walked out and got somebody up to sing a solo.

Gabriella smiled as she watched them sing. She didn't want to look around the table, everybody was cuddling.

"You okay?" Heather asked.

Gabriella just nodded, not looking at her.

"Now…for this song I'm going to randomly pick a girl to come up and sing a duet." The guy announced.

Gabriella held her breath, praying it wasn't her.

The guy stepped off the stage and saw her, smiled, and grabbed her hand, "And what's your name?" He asked.

Gabriella groaned, "Gabriella…." she whispered and was pushed on stage, and a microphone was shoved in her hands. She blinked,

very confused. It was a _duet_, wasn't somebody else supposed to come up and sing with her?

People were chit chatting, not really paying attention.

Troy silently stepped out behind the curtain and stood behind Gabriella.

The people went quiet and looked up at them and smile.

Gabriella was confused as to why they went silent.

The music began to play.

At this point Gabriella was beyond confused, it was a _duet_ somebody had to come up and sing _with_ her. Her eyes widened when she

realized what song it was.

A soft voice sung behind her, "Living in my own world, didn't understand, that anything can happen, when you take a chance."

Gabriella spun around and came face to face with Troy. She shakily put the microphone up and sung back, "I never believed in, what I

couldn't see, I never opened my heart, to all the possibilities." She sung softly.

_I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight  
This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Now who'd of ever thought that  
We'd both be here tonight  
And the world looks so much brighter  
With you by my side  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real  
This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me  
I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see  
It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Start of something new._

When they finished the song they just stood there staring at each other.

"T-Troy?" Gabriella asked.

He nodded.

She got teary eyed and started to walk off.

He grabbed her arm, "Wait…" he whispered.

She looked at him.

He was looking at her.

They slowly began to lean in.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Sadly, I haven't actually decided if I'm going to make them kiss or not. But as a note, This is **_not_** Troy's plan, its only part, and

the big plan comes **_after_** this. Well, let me know what you all thought, I'll update later.


	11. Troy's big plan

**Note:** You know….Sometimes I lay in bed and wonder why I ever started this whole story thing….then I remember. My first story was

supposed to be a one shot, and now look it! Should I be proud? On with the story, I own nothing except Heather, Crystal, and

Eric in here, enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella stopped and stepped back, "I can't Troy, you broke up with me.." She looked away and saw Eric. She just looked down.

"I know, Gabriella…." Troy said, "And I'm sorry with all my heart, I love you, more than anything in this world." He gently grabbed her

hand.

Eric felt a twinge of jealousy.

Gabriella looked at Troy and kind of smiled.

Crystal walked in and sighed. She was happy that Troy was going to do this, he even let her in on the plan. She saw Eric and smiled. She

casually walked over, "Cute, huh?" She said quietly.

"Hm? Oh yeah…. I guess…" He sighed and kind of smiled.

"Oh Troy…that's so sweet…" Gabriella smiled more.

Troy smiled back. He took a deep breath. _It's now or never…._ He thought to himself. He sighed and gently started to play with her

fingers.

Gabriella giggled at the small actions. He was touching them so lightly it was tickling her.

Troy smiled, he loved her giggles. He loved her laughs. He loved her eyes. He loved everything about her. "Gabriella…I love you…with

all my heart, never think other wise." He said softly.

She became confused with this sudden outburst, "Troy.. I always knew you love-" He cut her off.

"I know that you know, but sometimes I feel you don't know. I want to show you how much I love you, how much I care. 2 months ago

we broke up Gabby, I know that, and I regret not talking to you about it or anything. I regret not letting you explain. I just needed time to

clear my head." He sighed.

Gabriella became all teary eyed, "Oh Troy I know-" He cut her off again. She was slowly

starting to get frustrated with this. _I wonder where all this is going? _She thought to herself.

"Gabriella….I love you…" Troy said.

"I love you, too, Troy.." Gabriella said softly.

Troy took a deep breath, "Will you marry me?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Cliffy! Cliffy! Cliffy! Woo! Go me! Sorry, but had to do it! Hope you liked it, and thank you trumpetrulez101 for telling me that I

didn't put "complete" on my other story! I'll update soon!


	12. Under the Stars

**Note:** Well, here is the chapter you've been waiting for! Will Gabriella say yes or will she freak and run? I know the answer, but you got

to read to find out! I only own Crystal and Eric and Heather in here. I hope you enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella only blinked. She couldn't talk, or move. She just stood there, looking at Troy.

Taylor smiled.

Chad kind of sighed.

Gabriella gulped. She realized how quiet it was and looked around.

All eyes were on her.

She felt as if she were going to pass out.

Heather sighed, anxious for an answer.

Crystal sighed and played with the hem of her shirt.

Eric glanced at her and smiled.

Gabriella closed her eyes. Her heart pounding in her chest. She could hear her pulse in her ears, making them ring.

The next moment happened, as if it on cue. As if it was all planned.

Gabriella grew weak at the knees. She couldn't handle this. She fell onto the floor.

Troy caught her just before she hit, "Gabby….Gabby wake up…" He gently shook her.

The gang seemed to tense up.

Troy gently squatted next to Gabriella, supporting her more, "Gabby…..Gab-" He cut himself short when he realized how pale she was.

He sighed and picked her up and walked outside.

Chad stood up and ran after him, "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she just needs air, she realized all the eyes were on her and she couldn't handle it.." Troy explained.

Chad nodded and walked back inside to fill the rest of the gang in.

Troy held Gabriella close and walked to the park and sat down on a bench and sighed.

Gabriella stirred and opened her eyes and slowly sat up.

Troy looked at her, "You alright?"

She looked at him and nodded, "Yeah…..thanks…" She looked down and blushed.

He smiled, "Your even cuter when you blush…" He said softly.

She blushed more, "Thanks?"

"So…..can I have your answer now? You left me in enough suspense." Troy asked, giving her the puppy look.

She giggled, "Oh Troy…I don't know…I mean…..When your confused your just too cute to say no to.." Gabriella smiled.

Troy looked down at her, "So…….what's your answer?" He asked her, confused.

"I just gave it to you…" Gabriella smiled more.

"That I'm too cute to say no to…?" He thought about it for a second.

Gabriella laughed and nodded.

Troy finally got it and looked at her quickly, "Really! You will?" He asked.

Gabriella nodded again, "Of course I will Troy, I love you so much.." She smiled.

He smiled back and leaned down to her.

She leaned up to him.

Their lips met and they shared a long, romantic kiss under the stars.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** I hope you guys liked this chapter. I may not be able to update often, my grandpa died, well he isn't exactly dead just yet, he is

brain dead and non responsive, but they said tomorrow he may go, so yeah. I apologize in advanced if I don't update right away.

I'll try to update soon, though.


	13. A new Life

**Note:** Well, here is the next chapter. I think this is going to be the last chapter. I know I know, I might write a 4th one, it all depends

though. I own nothing in here, except Heather, but enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella yawned and opened her eyes.

It had been 2 months since Troy proposed and within those two months Chad moved in with Taylor, and Gabriella moved in with Troy.

So Jason was still living with Troy and Gabriella, but he was moving out soon, and moving in with Kelsey. Sharpay was moving out of

Kelsey's apartment and moving in with Zeke. Zeke was still living with his mom until he got enough money to move out. It was all

confusing but it would work out. Either way Chad would be with Taylor, Jason with Kelsey, Troy with Gabriella, Zeke with Sharpay, and

Ryan and Heather already lived with each other.Gabriella smiled to herself and yawned again. She looked at the clock. _Only 11? _

_Thanks__god it's Saturday…._ She thought to herself. She sighed and kind of smiled over the night before.

-----  
Flashback  
-----

Gabriella came home a bit late from the library. It was her and Troy's 1 year anniversary since they had gotten together. She ran inside to

find it deserted and dark. "Hello?" She called into the bleak darkness.

No reply.

She gulped, "Hello? Troy? I'm Home!" She said again.

Still no reply.

She sighed and turned on the lights, only to see nothing came on. Now she was getting Angry, "Troy! The lights are out!" She screamed.

"I know…" A soft voice from the kitchen replied.

She tensed up and walked in, only to see a candle lit dinner with rose pedals around the Table, "T-Troy…you did….this?" She

whispered in aw.

He nodded, "Happy 1 year baby…" He said softly.

She walked to him and smiled and hugged him.

He hugged back, "I love you…" He whispered.

"I love you, too." She whispered back.

They ate the dinner and walked off to the bed. Troy promised to fix the lights the next morning. They got into the bedroom.

Gabriella saw more rose pedals around and she saw a single red rose on the bed. She slowly walked to it and picked it up and smiled.

She walked into the bathroom only to find a nice warm bubble bath. She grinned, stripped down and got in. She sighed and relaxed. She

soon got out, got dressed, and fell into the bed only to be greeted by two strong arms to keep her safe. She smiled and fell asleep within

seconds.

Troy looked down at her and smiled.

-----  
End of flashback  
-----

Gabriella felt two strong arms wrap around her. She turned around in them and saw Troy looking down on her.

"Morning…" He smiled.

She yawned, "Morning…" she replied.

This was just the begging of a new life together. The road ahead was still blury. All they were wishing right now is that they would be

together forever.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** I am so sorry I didn't update yesterday! I had dance and my grandpa died. If you guys want a 4th story just review or PM me and

let me know, and throw in a few ideas. I hope you guys like how I ended it, I thought it was rather cute. Well Enjoy!


	14. Note

**Note:** Hey everybody! That was the last chapter! So should I write a 4th? Just Review or PM me and give me a few ideas to work with!

Much appreciated! See ya!


	15. Important information

**Note: **Alright! So my next story is going to be called A New Life. I probably won't start writing it until after Spring Break, because we

might be moving, and with my grandpa's death so recent. I hope you guess will keep checking back for it, ya never know, I migh start it

sooner! Please please please PLEASE keep checking back, and check my profile, I have current works and completed stories and such.

Thanks to all my readers, glad you all like the stories!


End file.
